kikaida_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jensen Ackles
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Though Jensen Ackles appears human, "he" is in fact an android bult by robotics expert Doctor Komyoji, who has been kidnapped by the DARK Destruction Corps, a terrorist organization lead by the psychotic Professor Gill. Jensen was created to destroy the DARK Destruction Corps. To fight the DARK's robotic monsters, Jensen transforms into Kikaida, the mechanical man (Kikai means machine). Jensen has one weakness, his conscience circuit is incomplete and whenever Professor Gill plays his flute (which causes all DARK robots to become more aggressive), Jensen becomes violent. Under the domination of this flute Jensen will turn against his friends. However, if Jensen can find some way to block the sound of the flute he can transform into Kikaida, the flute has no power over Kikaida. Jensen's conscience circuit could be completed by Doctor Komoyoji's daughter, Mitsuko, but he won't let her, because "My heart is a motor and my brain is a computer. I don't want you to see that." Jensen is easily one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, having well over 150 million horsepower and many other functions. Some have taken advantage of his compassion towards others, thinking it to be his weakness. What they fail to realize is that it is also one of his greatest strengths. Before Dr. Komyoji could finish completing the Conscience Circuit inside Jensen though, Gill’s minions interfered. Thus Jensen’s Conscience Circuit was left incomplete. Taking advantage of this, Professor Gill is able to use his hypnotic flute (which can hack into a robot’s mind and control them) to try and influence Jensen in abandoning humanity and becoming a member of DARK. In his human form, Jensen is only able to barely resist the flute’s influence, causing him great pain in the process. In said situation, Jensen loses the ability to function properly, much less transform into his Kikaida persona. Only by blocking out the sound which Gill’s flute makes can Jensen be freed from this torment. Despite this setback, Jensen vowed to protect those in need, seeing it as the right thing to do. Although he is not always welcomed by humanity, Jensen’s resolve to protect them never wavers, his sense of justice allowing him to push forward in life. Overseeing Jensen’s sense of justice is his compassion towards others, never harming those who have truly repented their crimes. This compassion extends to other sentient beings as well, whether they are organic or cybernetic. Through his battle against DARK, Jensen gradually matures more spiritually, eventually allowing him to evolve beyond his programming and gain a free will. Through gaining a free will, Jensen became stronger as an individual. Physical Appearance |-| Human Form = Jensen Ackles is a very good-looking Caucasian-American man. His build is slim yet muscular. Jensen has classic "feminine" pretty-boy features: has large and widely-spaced green eyes, long eyelashes, light freckles, full lips and brown hair. Jensen's wardrobe is rarely limited to the colours of his Kikaida designation (which was red and light blue). Instead, Jensen's wardrobe follows the trends that can be found in American culture at the time of the show (much like his hair). While red and blue is always a part of his ensemble, Jensen can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including reds and dark blues (Jensen often wears tops emblazoned with the colours of anything). |-| Android Form = When his powers are active, Jensen is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Jensen's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the red/blue, the rest of the costume is a light red and blue. The Kikaida uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a crescent glass moon. The glass surrounds the Conscience Circuit of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a half red and half blue paint that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. Personality and Traits Despite being a stoic and fearless android, Jensen Ackles exhibits behaviors of caring, kindness, loyalty, bravery, and intelligence. He is the most friendliest and selfless android to ever be created by Doctor Komyoji. Jensen clearly wins at boyish charm, a somewhat elusive quality best marked by impish smiles and genuine sweetness. He exudes this swoon-worthy trait, and sometimes it’s almost too much for people to handle. As a charmer, Jensen can sweet-talk literally anyone. Jensen is pretty much everyone's best friend, and you could always count and depend on him. He always tries to do the right thing, he'd never hurt another soul intentionally. The fierce android practically never turns anyone away; Jensen is, despite his mechanical life, a very compassionate person. Due to being cybernetic in nature, Jensen seemingly had some self-loathing at first, and refused to complete his Conscience Circuit so he could act more like a human. This is somewhat ironic, as Jensen showed himself to be much more human compared to those that have no compassion for others, these people being physically human. While having to fight DARK's minions, Jensen seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. This is because he realizes that they are merely pawns for the the true evil that controls them. He also cried when his brother Gold Wolf died a tragic death, showing how much he can care for others. This compassion is one of the key parts to Jensen's personality. Despite having a few problems in the past, Jensen optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. This is noteworthy as he seemed to finally accept himself for who he is as well as became more than his programming. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Would Hit a Woman Category:Bisexual